


Lo habría sacrificado todo, querido.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Near Death Experiences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Telepathic Bond
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Vishous tiene una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Y Butch no está contento con eso.





	Lo habría sacrificado todo, querido.

**Author's Note:**

> .VOCABULARIO.  
>  Restrictor (n.) Humanos sin alma, miembros de la Sociedad Restrictora, que se dedican a exterminar a los vampiros. Permanecen eternamente jóvenes y sólo se les puede matar clavándoles un puñal en el corazón. No comen ni beben y son impotentes. A medida que transcurre el tiempo, su piel, pelo y ojos, pierden pigmentación hasta que se vuelven completamente albinos y pálidos, hasta los ojos empalidecen. Huelen a talco de bebés. Cuando ingresan en la Sociedad –introducidos por el Omega– se les extrae el corazón y se conserva en un tarro de cerámica.  
> Nalla (hembra) o Nallum (macho) (adj.) Amada/o  
> 

 

* * *

 

Él despertó con el sonido del agua. Butch se alzó sobre sus codos, en la oscuridad de la habitación y se dio vuelta encontrando la puerta del baño abierta, la luz colándose y bañándolo todo con tenuidad. Como un idiota, estiró la mano a través del colchón, solamente acariciando las sabanas de seda negra, frías y vacías.

> _Oh Dios…_

En un santiamén los restos de sueño volaron de su cuerpo, y saltó fuera de la cama dejando un reguero sobre el suelo. Trastabillando sobre sus pies, se frotó el rostro y corrió sobre sus pies descalzos en dirección al baño con la respiración agitada cómo si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Se detuvo bruscamente en el umbral.

> _Él esta despierto…_

Sus ojos encontraron lo que estaba buscando detrás del cristal empañado.

La lluvia artificial estaba abierta, en el aire perduraba el aroma al _aftershave_ favorito del Hermano. Él miró a Vishous aclararse el cabello bajó el agua, el movimiento tensando los músculos de su espalda. Los mechones goteaban agua, la espuma y las burbujas resbalaban por su cara, siguiendo cada uno de sus estilizados rasgos. V cerró los ojos y apoyo las palmas de las manos en la pared de la ducha, sosteniéndose por los pesados músculos de sus brazos, dejando que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, limpiándolo de adentro hacia fuera.

Ningún Hermano pertenecía sobre una camilla, impotente, con la línea muy borrosa entre la vida y la muerte. _El poli rememoró lo que había vivido las últimas 48 hrs…_ La ambulancia de Manello frenó frente la casa, los cauchos chirriaron. La enfermera ya estaba insuflando aire con un respirador a alguien caído, las órdenes eran gritadas de extremo a extremo… Las suelas de sus zapatos se quedaron clavadas en el suelo, su respiración se detuvo, y su corazón se salto un latido y luego corrió desbocado.

_\- ¡Ha recibido una bala en el pecho. Tenemos que volver a la mansión para una cirugía, inmediatamente!_

Actuando antes de pensar se apresuró sobre las baldosas. V tenía los ojos cerrados y no lo miró cruzar el baño y pasar el lavabo hasta la ducha. Butch apenas deslizó el cristal y saltó dentro, mojándose, envolviendo el macho por la espalda, sus brazos alrededor de su torso, apretándose contra sus hombros, su espalda y sus caderas. La mejilla contra el elaborado tatuaje a lo largo de los hombros del pelinegro.

El equilibrio de Vishous flaqueo, se tensó y notó que los brazos alrededor de él no estaban intentando atacarlo con la guardia baja, estaban abrazándolo. Conocía la sensación de _esa_ piel contra la suya, la suavidad de un pijama contra sus partes inferiores, y sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los mechones chorreantes de agua del rostro y cubrió las manos del mestizo con las suyas.

\- Oye poli. Estás mojando tus pantalones, hombre.

\- A la mierda los pantalones.- cortó Butch cómo un latigazo, apretando los brazos alrededor del pelinegro, odiando el aire que pudiese pasar entre ellos.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y miró sobre su hombro, solamente para encontrar los ojos del poli cerrados fuertemente, el cabello casi negro por el agua chorreando sobre su frente y sus dientes mordiendo duramente la almohadilla de su labio inferior.

\- Estás despierto…- murmuró Butch.

A medida que la ducha continuaba abierta como si nada estuviera pasando, el placentero sonido del agua reverberaba entre las cuatro paredes. Aún con el ceño fruncido, V tragó grueso cuando las emociones del poli lo embistieron con tanta fuerza que lo dejó sin aire, cómo siempre.

Él sintió la tristeza, la vulnerabilidad, el miedo y la soledad del mestizo entretejerse con sus propios sentimientos, barriéndolo dentro y fuera de su piel.

Imaginó que posible escenario podría suceder para arrancar un macho con el ingenio mordaz del ex detective fuera de su zona de seguridad.

Apretando los brazos del macho se miró a si mismo destrozando a un _lesser_ a apuñaladas, maniobrando sobre sus piernas para correr el próximo pálido hijoputa y atravesarle el pecho con su mano maldita, haciendo cenizas al desgraciado.

Dándose vuelta sacó la Glock, y comenzó a disparar a paso decidido a cada parásito que se atravesó en su camino.

Uno a la derecha. Dos a la izquierda. Tres aproximándose.

Él cruzó a la polvorienta y oscura habitación próxima, la madera vieja crujió bajo sus botas militares. Sus ojos le permitían ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, escuchó el sonido de las pistolas al disparar en los pisos superiores, inferiores y fuera del recinto.

Desmaterializándose cruzó la sala y se apoyó en el umbral casi caído, apuntó y disparó por la espalda a los _lessers_ que le seguían la ruta. Los cuerpos cayeron. Un agudo dolor en el abdomen lo desestabilizo, la pechera de la gabardina comenzó a brotar sangre,  en ese entonces todo se volvió muy confuso en su mente, y después, la negrura lo engulló entero.

Pero él poli lo tenía fresco, la tinta aún reluciente.

Muy jodidamente crudo.

\- Creí que morirías hijodeperra… Y que no morirías conmigo cómo prometiste.

El mestizo besó el hombro del pelinegro, el agua mezclándose con la sal de sus lágrimas. Con su mano apretó el torso del macho, ignorando el gruñido de dolor, abrió la palma donde sentía el latido de su corazón, cerca de la cicatriz aún rojiza en el pectoral.

Vishous negó cuando la voz del mestizo lo arrancó de la visión, cerró la regadera con su mente. - Estoy bastante seguro que ni siquiera la muerte podría apartarme de ti, ¿cierto?

\- Jodidamente cierto.- Butch gruñó. Su nariz en el cuello del pelinegro, su pecho contra su espalda. Su cuerpo entero presionado contra el suyo. Levantó una ceja. – ¿De verdad crees que tienes elección cuando se trata de ti siendo mío?

V abre los ojos de sopetón.

Congelándose en su lugar el desgraciado poli lo hace ruborizarse como una quinceañera.

\- Puedo oler tu debilidad.- su áspera mano se desliza alrededor de su cintura, bajando por el duro estómago plano hasta que se extiende en la cima de los muslos.- Casi puedo oler tu excitación…- él aprieta la carne entre sus dedos, duro.- No sé cuál me excita más.

Él está duro.

_En todos lados._

\- Necesitas una recordatorio por la mierda que acaba de suceder.- dice Butch, meciendo sus caderas para que su erección se deslice entre sus nalgas, una y otra vez.

La habitación se estaba calentando. V abrió la boca, pero solo pudo jadear. No podía respirar. Necesitaba… El irlandés llevó una mano entre sus piernas, midiendo la longitud que había alcanzado su miembro, los labios de Vishous se abrieron dejando salir un suspiro. Él era tan hermoso así, el duro mentón y el lustroso cabello negro.

\- Mierda... – V ladea la cabeza y Butch siente un cálido aliento contra su mandíbula rasposa, unos carnosos labios suaves y el roce aterciopelado de la perilla.

El pelinegro lo miro por encima del hombro, encontrando los ojos color avellana que se oscurecen cuando sus pupilas se dilatan. Esos ojos que conocía tan bien, el espíritu en su interior tan propio de él. Su mirada intensa barre su rostro. Se chupa su labio inferior.

\- Quiero follarte.- dijo el mestizo. Su mano se aferró a su ancho eje, y en forma lenta y fácil, casi perezosamente fue recorriendo desde la punta hacia la base.

> Era maravilloso… _Se sentía tan bien._

Sus dedos largos y anchos acariciaban su miembro desde la punta a la base, con la otra mano debajo agarró el saco su escroto, masajeándolo al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba con la otra mano.

\- Lo sé, poli.- la voz de V era ronca contra su oído, ahogada.

Dios… era espectacular, y en medio de su placer sus ojos resplandecieron brillantes como estrellas, la fragancia de especias oscuras lleno la habitación saturando el aire hasta que Butch la respiro.

\- No creo que pueda ser suave. - Había pesar en su voz… y también algo inevitable y erótico.- Intente controlarme en el quirófano. Intente no pensar en lo que mis instintos me piden hacer.- La mano entre sus piernas lo dejo, la otra en la base se apretó. Tomándole del pelo le inclinó la cabeza a un lado descubriéndole la garganta. Su lengua cálida y húmeda recorriéndole el cuello.

V arquea la espalda sin pensar, presionando su trasero contra él, rogando por más. Para lo que necesita.

\- No tengo miedo, puedo aguantar, todo lo que des.- dijo él.- Si tienes que dar rienda suelta a todo lo que está pasando en ese bello cerebro tuyo, vuélcalo en mí, poli. No me voy a romper, tráeme dolor. ¿Escuchaste lo que estoy diciendo? Esto es supervivencia.

Sus labios chocaron, los dientes chirriaron contra el otro. En ese momento, V estaba perdido. En el beso… En Butch. En lo que estaba presionando contra él mientras le besaba, largo y ardientemente. Las lenguas se unen, era una danza y una guerra, áspero y suave. Blando y duro. Gruñidos y gemidos.

El irlandés deseaba algo que el pelinegro entendía, porque Butch era suyo, no quería controlarlo. Quería poseerlo.

El placer aumenta a medida que su mano le acaricia más fuerte. Más rápido. V gimió profundamente en su garganta, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás de golpe, los labios entreabiertos y el rostro eróticamente contraído, el cabello negro azulado cayéndole sobre la frente y los ojos. Butch sonrió  Luego empezó a inclinarse hacia el lado del cuello de V. Oyó su siseo cuando apoyó las puntas de los colmillos en la vena, sus caderas se flexionaron hacia arriba.

 _\- No pares…-_ gimió, los músculos del estomago se apretaron en una ráfaga secuencial, los tatuajes de su entrepierna se estiraron.

Continúo acariciándolo con fuerza, centrando la fricción en la gruesa cabeza justo bajo la punta hinchada.

\- Oh, poli… _Joder_ … — Entonces mostró unos colmillos que se habían alargado por completo y gritó su liberación, los hombros y el cuello tensos, los pectorales apretándose.

Entonces Butch hundió los caninos en su cuello, y el orgasmo se prolongó hasta que se pregunto si había tenido dos. O más.  V jadeó, con espasmos.

\- ¿Estás listo, _nallum_?

_El muy cabrón..._

Aún no se había recuperado cuando el irlandés los sacó a ambos de la ducha con un empujón brusco, y puso al Hermano frente del gran espejo. Butch detrás. V era un poco más alto y algo más grande, sus diferencias nunca habían sido más obvias. Piel dorada contra la suya pálida en comparación, los ojos diamantinos y los ojos avellana, rasgos aristocráticos y los del mestizo de belleza casi común y corriente, cabello castaño contra negro.

Aunque las diferencias eran obvias, también le hizo ver cuán bien encajaban juntos.

V sonrió, y se miró a si mismo encendiéndose de pies a cabeza como una luciérnaga.

\- ¿Ves esto? – dijo Butch, hablándole al reflejo, su marcaje engullendo a su amante. Sus manos se alzaron acariciando desde los hombros a los omóplatos de V.- ¿Qué carajos dice esta mierda? – preguntó.

\- Butch…- el jadeo de V fue endemoniadamente caliente. El poli se quitó los pantalones, desnudándose.

\- Malditamente cierto. Ese es mi puto nombre grabado en tu espalda, V…- gruñó.- Justo como el tuyo esta en el mío…

Vishous abrió los muslos, en una invitación desafiante. El muy hijodelagranperra mostraba la sonrisa más guarra que jamás le había visto…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Butch lo acorraló, empujándole a inclinarse contra el mesón, su mejilla contra la cerámica fría y respirando pesadamente por la boca.

\- ¿Qué es eso, poli?- dijo. Notó el miembro bien lubricado, y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro, la oscura ceja levantada.

\- No fuiste el único que se corrió en la ducha.

La risa que eso le produjo a V fue más erótica que el diablo.

Comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, su espina dorsal flexionando y aflojando. El mestizo levantó las caderas, se retiró casi por completo y luego se estrelló en su interior con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Te amo, V. Demasiado. – dijo, empujando más y más fuerte.- ¿Me amas? – preguntó el poli, asegurándose de que martillear ese lugar que encendería al macho dentro de él.

 _Bingo._ Había extrañado sus putos gritos.

\- Sí, poli. Te amo jodidamente demasiado…- V se aferró al mesón, la cabeza gacha, los músculos brillantes de sudor.

Vishous se apoyo con un brazo, y el otro, la tatuada, refugiada en su pecho lejos de cualquier cosa tangible, mientras resistía el embate de su macho.

Lo reclamó con esa violencia deliciosa, cada embiste más fuerte que el anterior, las manos dejando cardenales en la cintura, era una sensación increíble y cada vez se ponía mejor.

V no pudo evitar la chorrera de maldiciones que se deslizaron por su lengua, , cada uno en un idioma distinto, perdió la cuenta al sentir que Butch le pasaba un brazo por el pecho, el ángulo cambió y la penetración fue más y más profunda, más rápida, más destructivo.

Los jadeos se volvían cada vez más desesperados…

Y V se estaba corriendo en su propia mano cuando Butch le clavó los colmillos en la garganta en las heridas frescas, arrancándole el perfecto dolor que lo hizo ver todo tipo de luces. El poli bebió a tirones, derramándose dentro de su amante.

Cuando se produjo por fin una pausa que duró más de minuto, Butch se relajó y dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro. Dos aromas de especias oscuras fulminando el aire.

El macho de ojos diamantinos dio media vuelta, los parpados caídos, brillando, y exudando hormonas. Vishous tomo el rostro del mestizo, apartando el cabello castaño fuera de su frente.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que solamente se miraron a los ojos…

\- ¿Puedo besarte ahora? – preguntó.

 _\- Siempre puedes_.- fue la respuesta.

V tomo su rostro entre las manos, y le beso con fuerza. Cuando se echo para atrás, el poli chasqueó la lengua.

\- Te quiero en mi garganta también.- dijo.

Las manos subieron por su garganta, atrapando la barbilla del mestizo de mirada maliciosa. Vishous ladeó la cabeza, relamiéndose los labios, le dijo sombríamente:

\- Mío.- gruñó, golpeando sus caderas contra él. Y entonces, le mordió…

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JR Ward.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!  
> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
